


Who Let The Dog Out?

by Wyndewalker



Category: Eureka
Genre: Animal Transformation, Multi, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm, Jack's having a bad day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let The Dog Out?

Nathan barely glanced up from the notes in front of him when Allison strode into his office without knocking. They'd been officially divorced six months and she was dating Carter now yet she acted like they were still married sometimes.

"Allie," he greeted her dryly.

"Nathan," she said, amusement lacing her voice. "I heard Jack got in the way of another experiment today. I'm beginning to think he might be more accident prone than Fargo."

"More like an insistence on heroically and stupidly putting himself between others and danger," he replied, catching movement on the far side of his office. "In this case he put himself between Dr Grantham and her experiment. An unauthorized experiment I have to add."

"Are you going to redact her then?" Allison asked, resting her hip against Nathan's desk. She frowned when she thought she heard a low growl.

"I haven't decided yet; though if I do it won't be until she gets Carter back to normal."

"What did happen? I went by the infirmary but he wasn't there."

"Seeing as they couldn't do anything for him he was released almost two hours ago. Considering you're dating him, I'd have thought you'd show a little more concern than waiting until five hours after the fact to check on him," Nathan drawled, leaning back in his chair. The movement he'd seen was Jack getting off the couch and moving to sit a few paces behind Allison. He actually found himself feeling bad for his one-time rival.

"I was busy," she huffed. "I can't come running every time he gets himself in a mess. Now will you just tell me where he is so I can find out if I need to get someone else to watch Kevin this afternoon?"

"Is that all he is to you, Allie? A babysitter with some fringe benefits?"

"My relationship with Jack is none of your business, Nathan," she snapped moving away from his desk.

"No, it's not," he agreed, "but it is Carter's." He looked pointedly behind her.

She spun around, a conciliatory smile on her face that quickly gave way to confusion. "When did you get a dog and why is it here?"

"Say hello to Carter," Nathan smirked.

The Golden Retriever that had once been Jack Carter let out a series of barks and growls that were clearly a sound telling off. When he finished he let out a canine huff before walking around Nathan's desk. He shouldered the other man out of the way so that he could lay beneath the desk out of sight.

"Seriously, Carter?" Nathan demanded, getting a low growl in response. "Fine. Be that way." He looked back at Allison who was staring at him in shock. "We're 95% sure he can understand whatever we say to him. Well, as much as he ever did before."

There was a another growl and Nathan leaned back to glare at him. "You bite me and you will not like the consequences, Carter. I'll let Taggart have you." A whine followed that statement. "As long as you understand." Jack barked.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say, Allie?"

"You're a bastard, Nathan," she growled storming out of his office and slamming the door behind her.

Nathan sighed at the same time Jack did. He smiled a little ruefully. "I'm seriously beginning to wonder what we ever saw in her."

Jack barked.

"You said it," he muttered going back to trying to figure out how to reverse whatever the hell Dr Grantham had done in the first place. He couldn't make a move on the likely now single Sheriff until the man was human again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the story I'd originally intended to write. I'm really not sure why Allison got all bitchy in there.


End file.
